Podróż powietrzna po Afryce/28
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ XXVIII. Wieczór był rozkoszny; podróżni rozłożyli obóz w chłodnym cieniu mimozy i posilali się obficie nie szczędząc herbaty i grogu. Kennedy przebiegł oazę we wszystkich kierunkach, przejrzał wszystkie krzaki i przekonał się, że sami jedni byli istotami żyjącemi w tym raju ziemskim. Wyciągnąwszy się na kołdrach, przepędzili noc spokojnie i we śnie zapomnieli o doznanych cierpieniach. Nazajutrz 7 maja słońce zajaśniało w całym blasku, ale jego promienie nie mogły przedrzeć się przez gęstą zasłonę liści. Żywności było podostatkiem, doktor więc postanowił czekać w tem miejscu na przyjazne wiatry. Joe przeniósł z łódki zapasy kuchenne i wymyślał przeróżne kombinacje gastronomiczne, w których szafował wodę do zbytku. — Dziwne przejście od cierpień do rozkoszy! zawołał Kennedy, taka obfitość po tylu niedostatku: zbytek po takiej nędzy! Ah, o małom nie zwarjował! — Kochany Dicku, wtrącił doktor, gdyby nie Joe, nie rozprawiałbyś teraz o zmienności rzeczy ludzkich! — Poczciwy przyjacielu! rzekł Kennedy podając rękę Joemu. Dziękuję ci! — Nie ma za co. Może mi się pan jeszcze wywzajemni, chociaż wolę by podobna sposobność się nie nastręczyła! — Biedna natura ludzka! mówił Fergusson. Upadamy na duchu dla byle czego. — Dla byle kropli wody, chce pan powiedzieć? Musi ten żywioł być bardzo do życia potrzebny. — Niewątpliwie, Joe; bez pokarmu dłużej możem się obywać niż bez napoju. — Wierzę; zresztą, w potrzebie zjada się wszystko co się nawinie, nawet swego bliźniego, chociaż taka uczta musi leżeć kamieniem w żołądku. — Dzikich ta myśl nie zraża, wtrącił Kennedy. — A tak, ale to są dzicy, przywykli karmić się surowem mięsem; pfu! jakie to wstrętne! — W istocie, tak wstrętne, mówił doktor, że nikt nie dawał wiary opowiadaniom pierwszych podróżników afrykańskich. Powszechnie sądzono, że kłamali utrzymując iż pewne ludy dzikie karmią się mięsem surowem. W takich to okolicznościach zdarzyła się dziwna przygoda podróżnikowi James Bruce. — Niech ją pan opowie, mamy dość czasu do słuchania, rzekł Joe rozkosznie wyciągając się na chłodnej murawie. — I owszem. James Bruce, rodem ze Szkocji hrabstwa Stirling, od r. 1768 do 1772 przebiegał w różnych kierunkach Abisynję aż do jeziora Tyana, poszukując źródeł Nilu. Za powrotem do Anglji ogłosił swe podróże dopiero w 1790 roku. Opowiadania jego przyjęto z niezmiernem niedowierzaniem, które zapewne i nasze przygody spotka. Zwyczaje Abisyńczyków wydały się tak odmienne od obyczajów i nawyknień angielskich, że nikt w nie nie wierzył. Między innemi James Bruce utrzymywał, że ludy Afryki wschodniej jedzą surowe mięso. Podniosło to przeciw niemu wielką wrzawę. Niech gada zdrów co mu się podoba! nikt nie pójdzie sprawdzać! Bruce był to człowiek bardzo odważny i niemniej zapalczywy. Powątpiewania te gniewały go okrutnie. Pewnego razu w jednym salonie edymburskim, jakiś Szkot znowu żartował w jego obecności z surowego mięsa, i wręcz oświadczył, że rzecz ani jest prawdziwą, ani możliwą. Bruce nic nie mówiąc wyszedł, i po chwili wrócił z beefsztykiem surowym, przyprawionym solą i pieprzem na sposób afrykański. — „Mości panie, rzekł do Szkota, powątpiewając o prawdzie słów moich, wyrządziłeś mi ciężką zniewagę, a utrzymując że rzecz jest niemożliwą, omyliłeś się grubo. Żeby tego dowieść wszystkim tu obecnym, zjesz natychmiast ten beefsztyk surowy, lub będziesz się bił ze mną.“ Szkot stchórzył i jął zajadać krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie. Wówczas James Bruce dodał z krwią najzimniejszą: „Przypuszczając nawet, że rzecz jest nie prawdziwa, teraz mój panie nie będziesz przynajmniej utrzymywał że jest niemożliwą.“ — Wybornie powiedział! rzekł Joe. Jeśli Szkot zdybał niestrawność, zupełnie na nią zasłużył. Podobnież gdy powrócim do Anglji, jeśli będą powątpiewać o naszej podróży.... — No, to co zrobisz Joe? — Każę niedowiarkom zjeść kawałki Wiktorji, ale bez soli i pieprzu! I wszyscy się śmieli z konceptu Joego. Tak zeszedł dzień na przyjemnej gawędce, nadzieja wróciła z siłami, a z nadzieją śmiałość. Z opatrzną szybkością zacierała się przeszłość bolesna w obec nadziei przyszłości. Joe nie radby już opuszczać tak czarownego schronienia, prawdziwej krainy marzeń. Był jak u siebie w domu, doktor musiał mu oznaczyć dokładnie położenie miejsca, i Joe z wielką powagą zapisał w swym pugilaresie podróżnym: 15° 43’ długości i 8° 32' szerokości. Kennedy jednego tylko żałował, ze nie mógł polować w tym lasku; zdaniem jego, do zupełnej piękności miejsca brakowało zwierząt drapieżnych. — Prędko zapominasz, kochany Dicku, rzekł doktor. A lew i lwica? — Ba! odparł zagadniony z pogardą istnego myśliwca względem zabitej zwierzyny. Ale doprawdy, ich obecność w tej oazie pozwala przypuszczać, że nie jesteśmy zbyt oddaleni od stron żyzniejszych. — Słaby dowód, Dicku; zwierzęta te, gdy im głód lub pragnienie dokuczy, przebiegają nieraz ogromne przestrzenie. Tej nocy będziem czuwali staranniej i zapalimy ognie. — W takie gorąco! rzekł Joe. Zresztą jeśli to jest konieczne, nie mam nic do nadmienienia. Wszelako żal mi prawdziwie palić ten piękny a tak użyteczny lasek. — Nadewszystko unikajmy pożaru, — odpowiedział doktór; niech i inni znajdą tu kiedy schronienie pośród pustyni! — Postaram się, proszę pana; ale czy ta oaza jest znaną? — Niewątpliwie. Tu zatrzymują się karawany ciągnące do środkowej Afryki; ich odwiedziny mogłyby ci się niepodobać, mój Joe. — Alboż i tu mieszkają te szkaradne Nyam-Nyam? — Tak jest; nazwisko to służy wszystkim tym ludom; a w jednakowym klimacie, też same pokolenia muszą mieć podobne zwyczaje. — Brrrum! wstrząsnął się Joe. Zresztą to jest bardzo naturalne. Gdyby dzicy mieli usposobienia angielskiego szlachcica, gdzie u licha byłaby różnica? Poczciwców tych naprzykład nie trzebaby prosić żeby zjedli surowy beefsztyk Szkota i samego Szkota w dodatku. Po tej rozsądnej uwadze, Joe urządził stos nocny jak można najskromniejszy. Zresztą ostrożność była niepotrzebną i każdy z kolei spał najspokojniej. Nazajutrz czas nic się nie zmienił, niebo było uporczywie pogodne. Balon utrzymywał się nieruchomy, najmniejsze wahanie nie wskazywało powiewu wiatru. Doktor znów zaczął się niepokoić: jeżeli podróż tak się przedłuży, w końcu zabraknie żywności. Zaledwie uniknęli śmierci z braku wody, mająż teraz umierać z głodu? Wkrótce jednak odzyskał ufność, zobaczywszy że merkurjusz znacznie spada w barometrze, widoczny to był znak bliskiej zmiany w powietrzu; postanowił tedy zrobić przygotowania do podróży, by korzystać z pierwszej zdarzonej sposobności. Jakoż Joe niebawem napełnił wodą dwie beczułki. Następnie doktor zajął się ustaleniem równowagi balonu, i Joe musiał znów poświecić znaczną część szacownej rudy. Ze zdrowiem wróciła żądza bogactw, i poczciwy chłopiec skrzywił się nim usłuchał swego pana, ale ten wytłumaczył mu, że nie może unieść tak znacznego ciężaru i dał mu do wyboru między wodą i złotem. Joe nie wahał się dłużej i rzucił na piasek wielką ilość drogiego kruszcu. — Niech to będzie dla tych co po nas tu zawitają; zdziwią się niebożęta znalazłszy miljony w podobnem miejscu. — W istocie rzekł Kennedy; gdyby jaki uczony znalazł te kamienie?... — Niewątpliwie kochany Dicku, zdumiałby się niepomału i ogłosił swe odkrycie w grubej księdze in folio. Może kiedyś usłyszymy jeszcze o cudownych pokładach złotonośnego kwarcu pośród piasków afrykańskich. — I Joe będzie temu winien. Myśl że wprowadzi w błąd uczonego, pocieszyła poczciwego chłopca, i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Przez resztę dnia doktor próżno wyglądał zmiany w powietrzu. Temperatura podniosła się znacznie i gdyby nie cienie drzew oazy, byłaby nie do zniesienia. Termometr wskazywał na słońcu sto czterdzieści dziewięć stopni; prawdziwy deszcz ognisty przebiegał powietrze. Nigdy jeszcze nie zauważyli tak wielkiego goręca. Joe urządził obóz wieczorny, i podczas gdy z kolei czuwali doktor i Kennedy, nie zaszło nic nowego. Około godziny trzeciej z rana, Joe uczuł nagłe zniżenie się temperatury; niebo pokryło się chmurami, ciemność wzrastała. — Wstawajcie panowie! zawołał budząc towarzyszy; mamy wiatr. — Nakoniec! rzekł doktór patrząc na niebo; ależ to nawałnica! Żywo do Wiktorji! Nie było chwili do stracenia. Wiktorja gięła się pod naciskiem huraganu i ciągnęła łódkę po piasku. Gdyby przypadkiem część balastu wypadła na ziemię, balon uleciałby w obłoki. Joe jednym susem dopadł do łodzi i zatrzymał ją z całej siły, a tymczasem balon tarzał się po piasku. Doktor zajął zwykłe miejsce, zapalił w piecyku, i zrzucił nadmiar ciężaru. Podróżni spojrzeli raz ostatni na drzewa oazy uginające się pod nawałnicą, i wkrótce spotkawszy o dwieście stóp od ziemi wiatr wschodni, zniknęli w ciemnościach nocy.